Enterprise, meet Wing Gundam 01
by Tseecka Akeunah
Summary: Gundam WingStar Trek crossover. Because of some sort of time warp, the crews and ships of the different generations of Star Trek are somehow continually landing in the backyard of the Sanq Palace...and Relena is running out of room!
1. Chapter 1

"Captain, a huge robot-type ship has appeared."  
  
"Onscreen." Beepbeep." What in tarnation is that?"  
  
"I don't know, Captain."  
  
"Any life forms?"  
  
"One for sure, human."  
  
"What do you mean, for sure? Is there evidence of others?"  
  
"Not really, yet yes. If it is indeed a robot…then it has a brain."  
  
"Try hailing them."  
  
"They are responding. Should we open a channel?"  
  
"Visual." On the ship's screen, a brown-haired young man of about 15 had appeared, wearing a space suit and sitting at the controls of the …whatever it was. "This is Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager. Who are you, if I may ask?"  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy. I am the Pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero. If you are not in the battle for or against OZ, I suggest you leave now."  
  
"I don't understand. What or who is OZ?"  
  
"Captain, another of the robots is hailing us. Shall we split screen?"  
  
"Yes." Now a longhaired boy had appeared, his brown hair plaited into a braid, a crazy look on his face. "I am Captain-"  
  
"-Janeway of the Starship Voyager. I know. I'm Duo Maxwell. Pleased to meetcha." The boy's casual manner threw her off. A voice could be heard over the channel in…Heero's…robot.  
  
"Heero, Wufei's been shot down, plummeting to Earth. It was one of the Mobile Suits, a…Leo, I think."  
  
"Thanks, Quatre. Tell Noin, she'll be able to make it in the Mercurius."  
  
"Will do. Heero…be careful."  
  
"I always am. I'm a Gundam Pilot, aren't I?"  
  
"Okay. Quatre out." Janeway's face was startled. A huge explosion rocked the ship.  
  
"Are we under attack?" the Captain demanded.  
  
"No Captain. But there are many more of these...things…headed our way."  
  
The emotionless boy, the one called Heero, spoke again. "As I said, I suggest you get out of here. You are civilians, but the Mobile dolls won't care about that. I don't want to be responsible for your deaths."  
  
"Listen to the man, you guys. He knows what he's talkin' about. Me and him seen a lot more battles than you, lady, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I suggest you move right on out of here and go back to Earth. Ask for directions to the Sank kingdom. Trust me, ok?"  
  
Another, different voice over the channel, this time directed at Duo. "Duo buddy, you'll want to get out of there. There are way too many Dolls for us to fight alone. We need back up. So we have to head back to Earth and pick up the Mercurius and the Vayeate. And tell that starship to get out of the way. I like Janeway, and I don't want her getting blown up. Oh, and Relena was held hostage by Dorothy Catalonia, but the Chameleons took care of that. So all's cool, except where you are. Duo, listen to me. GET OUT OF THERE!!!"  
  
Heero's screen winked out.  
  
"Will you at least tell me what those things you are flying in are called?" Janeway said.  
  
"Gundams. Seeya!" Both screens went dead, and all the crew could see was the vast blackness of space.  
  
"Let's do what he said, and get out of here. Take us backwards, Mr. Paris. But slowly."  
  
"Will do. But what about Duo's instructions to go to the Sank Kingdom?"  
  
"Alright. Set a course for Earth. But be careful. I don't want to be blown to bits. I doubt those Gundams or Mobile Dolls or whatever could even make a dent in our hull, but it doesn't hurt to be-" she was cut short by a huge explosion that shook the ship.  
  
"Decks 3 to 5 have been completely blown off the ship!" Ensign Kim told the Captain.  
  
"Get us out of here, Tom," Janeway said worriedly. "Commander, evacuate all decks. Transport them all down to Earth, as many as possible. I don't care how much energy we use up, just get them outta here!"  
  
"Aye, Captain," the Maquee Commander said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! I had a request to continue this fic, so I decided to try it. Personally, I'd rather the fic be destroyed and wiped from existence but I like reviews and I want more. So Lebeau-Ishida, this chapter is dedicated to ya, k? Thnx for the review!!  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own and of it but I want to own all of it! Just.everything! Except the Chameleons- those are my own inventions. See "What is Dreaming" for farther details.  
  
A/N: Voyager is no longer lost. Everyone is still alive. They are now supposed to be in "retirement" but you can't keep a good starship crew down! So they're aimlessly flying around the Alpha Quadrant. And for whoever it was that told me you can't have decks 3 and 5 blown off without losing 4 as well, please reread that sentence.it says 3 TO 5, not 3 AND 5. Just a little note. So here it is; the next chapter. As of yet, there are no pairings, but I'm considering putting in a little time warp and having all the star trek crews meeting and mingling.I have some cross-series pairings I want to try out! That is, if I even bother to write more after this!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Please, make yourselves at home," the young princess told the crew of Voyager. "These facilities can easily hold your numbers." "We thank you for your kindness," Janeway said to her, her voice still shaky from what she had witnessed earlier. "And I am truly sorry for your losses." At these words the female captain's eyes welled up with tears. "Yes, well, no mission is without its risks." The princess nodded thoughtfully at the captain's words. "I know that all too well," she responded, looking up at the starry sky. "Come back alive," she whispered. The starship captain looked at her curiously then dismissed the thought. At that moment, a young dark-haired woman ran out of the palace, her bangs falling into her eyes. "Miss Relena! Miss Relena!" The young princess turned around, her eyes suddenly bright with worry. "Noin, what is it?" the princess grasped the soldier's shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "Heero has disappeared! Into thin air!" Noin said, her voice panicked. "One minute there, firing at the Leos and Tauruses, and next, he and Wing Zero had disappeared!" The blonde girl turned to look at Janeway and the remaining crew of Voyager. "Please excuse me. You will find your rooms on the third floor, the guest floor. Please arrange yourselves to your liking. I have some.business I need to attend to." Janeway nodded curtly and turned to go, but Tuvok grabbed her arm. "Captain. This is not a logical procedure. We should beam back up to the ship and get supplies to give to our hostess. To not do so would be to lack manners of any sort." "I have the feeling that in this small area they have a much different culture than that of other Earth bases. She is simply being hospitable. I see no reason to give up valuable supplies that we may need in the future." "You are the Captain. I, however, am un-nerved by the girl's serious lack of discipline and manners. Not all is as it seems." The Vulcan then turned away and followed the rest of the Voyager crewmen to their temporary living quarters. Janeway paused thoughtfully for a moment and then also followed. Once they were gone, the two women continued their heated conversation. "What do you mean, just disappeared?" Relena asked urgently. "There was some sort of rift or ultrasonic wave that passed by, probably heat from a solar flare. Once it was gone, Heero was gone as well." "How hot would it have been, Noin?" "Not hot enough to incinerate a Gundam entirely so as to leave not a trace. One other thing; just as he disappeared there was a laugh of some sort, like an omnipotent being or something, do you know what I mean?" "I don't think-" Relena's next words were cut off as a starship entered the Earth's atmosphere, heading for a crash-landing in a 25 kilometre square meadow. Relena and Noin headed for it at a rushed pace, not bothering to call Pagin. As they reached it, the docking doors opened and a bald man emerged flanked closely by an android, a man with numerous ridges and dark skin, and a young black man wearing some kind of visor over his eyes. Next to the bald man- the women noticed the indicators of rank on his suit, as indicating he was the captain- was a middle-aged male. "Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. We require your assistance." He held out his hand in greeting. Relena took it in her own and shook it, staring into his eyes. "I see. Well, we shall have to put you up in our palace, as your ship is clearly not in any state to be living in-"Once again the princess was cut off (A/N: I hate hearing Relena talk, actually) by a flaming starship plummeting towards the meadow. The five men who had come from Enterprise turned in surprise as they watched the almost identical ship's doors, waiting to see who would emerge. A slightly aging man walked out, accompanied by a man who reminded Relena of the other one- Tvik, he was called, she thought- and marched up to the seven people standing on the charred grass. "Captain James Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise. We request your assistance." Relena nodded mutely in amazement and despair- the third floor wasn't big enough to hold all these people! 


End file.
